Next Door to You
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: Her adventure is finally over and she has decided to move from the shrine. She gets an apartment is next door to none other than Yusuke. How will this play out and why does she feel drawn to him? Rated M so that I can do whatever I want.
1. Special Girl Next Door

**A/N: There are major SPOILERS in here! I haven't made a story in a while and I'm still working on 'Made for You,' which is sad if you think about it. I am working on it but it's being a pain in my ass and I have writer's block…U_U **

**This is an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. I sadly don't own anyone except for the plot… Enjoy!**

**Next Door to You**

**Chapter One**

**Special Girl Next Door**

Her adventure was finally over and there was nothing for her to do anymore. She no longer had a purpose. Her original plan was to finish the jewel, defeat Naraku, and live together with Inuyasha. That was not going to happen though. Inuyasha told her that he didn't feel right with her and told her to be happy with someone else. She was crushed when he had said that but he was right in some way. Kagome thought the same thing. Inuyasha was like an older brother to her and vice versa and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She came back to her time when she said goodbye to everyone. She left them gifts so that they would always remember her and then she left. She was currently packing up her things and bringing them to her new car. She was moving from the shrine to an apartment she found. It was always sad to leave the house and leave her family behind but she needed a new life. She was still the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and would always be. She decided that if she stayed at the shrine, then she would be reminded every day of her adventures and she only wanted something new.

She placed the last box in her car. Her mother had already taken all her furniture yesterday to her apartment and was presently for her daughter's departure. "My baby's grown up. I hope you have fun," her mother said to her. She had tears in her eyes as she cried. She held a napkin in her hands and wiped them away as her daughter hugged her. "You be good."

"I will, mama," Kagome said as she picked up her brother and swung him around in a hug. "You're the man of the house now, Souta. You be good to mama." Kagome set him down and watched as he nodded to her. He smiled to his sister and watched as she got into her car. Kagome started the car and drove away.

Her apartment was a good five hours away from the shrine but with Kagome being a fast driver, she got there in less than three hours. Never did she once get pulled over by the police and she was happy about that. When she stepped out of the car, she smiled up to the sky. "It's going to be a good year," she said to herself as she popped the trunk. She grabbed the heaviest box because she was stubborn and a bag as she started walking up five flights of stairs. She passed young woman, who was smoking and had her left hand in her skirt's pockets. Kagome only caught a glimpse of the woman and thought that she was pretty. She had long light brown with bangs that shot out in different directions. She was wearing a button down grey shirt with a long black skirt and flip flops. Kagome smiled to her as she smiled back and noticed the box.

She lift her cigarette down. "Hey, let me help you," she said as Kagome stopped walking and turned to her as the woman grabbed the box with ease. "What floor?" she asked as she smiled again.

"Uh… the fifth floor," Kagome answered as the woman smile turned into a grin. Kagome was tempted to ask if that was a good thing or a bad but she decided against it. "I'm Kagome," she introduced herself with a happy smile.

"Shizuru," the woman answered as she threw down her cigarette. She stomped on it and then led Kagome up two more flights of stairs. Kagome followed her and started looking for her apartment number. "What's the room number?"

"Um…" Kagome looked down to a piece of paper. "Eight," she said as Shizuru walked past her and motioned her to follow. Kagome listened and caught up with her. Shizuru showed her the door on her left and Kagome used her key to get in. when they walked in, there was already a couch with a table in front of it and some chairs around the room. There was also a bed mattress leaning against a wall. "Wow, this place is better than I thought."

"This apartment is pretty big," Shizuru said as she set down the box and stretched her back. That box was a lot heavier than she thought but she was a strong woman, so she could handle it. "I'll help you with the rest and then I'll introduce you to my brother's friend, who's literally next door."

Kagome's eyes brighten at her and then they walked back to her car. "Thank you for helping me," Kagome said kindly. Kagome was really happy that someone was nice enough to help her move in and even introduce her to some people.

"No problem, kid," Shizuru said with a soft laugh. They got to the car and started unloading everything. It took about two more trips before they finished and went next door. Shizuru just opened the door and walked into silence. "Hey, don't all stop talking on my account," she said with a glare as she motioned for Kagome to come in, which she did after locking her door. "Kagome, boys," she said. "Boys, Kagome."

Kagome looked at her funny. "That's an interesting way of introducing people."

"Yeah, well, I'm too lazy to actually say their names."

"How hard is it to say a name?"

"As hard as it is to quit smoking," Shizuru said as she walked over to a chair. She motioned Kagome to sit next to her. Kagome listened as she felt all eyes on her as she sat down. She finally got a good look at who was in the room. There were four young men in the room, all staring at her. "Do you boys have a problem because if you don't, then focus your eyes on something else," she said as none of them heard her, they were too focused on Kagome.

"I'm sorry. My name is Shuichi Minamino," said a young man. Kagome glanced to him as she watched him smile. He wore a plain white shirt with a brown jacket over his shirt and white pants with socks. His hair was bright red and pulled into a low ponytail and his eyes were the brightest green she has ever seen. He had soft features and Kagome couldn't but somehow feel like she just walked back into the feudal era.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she answered with a bright smile and he seemed to be taken back a bit. Kagome was wearing a short black and white plaid skirt as she crossed her legs. She had on a tight red shirt with a black smiley face in the middle. The red really showed off the curve of her breasts. Her black hair was wavy a bit and went passed her back. She had bright sapphire eyes that were smiling at all of them.

Shizuru kicked her brother in the back as he winced in pain. He glared at her as she glared back at him. He turned to Kagome and said, "I'm the great Kuwabara Kazuma and will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" he told her and asked her as she giggled. He blushed a bit. He was wearing an open blue jean jacket with a dark blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had a long face with high cheek bones. He had brown eyes and an off shade of orange hair that pointed outwards and that curled. Kagome would tell that he was tall and built well.

"What happened to Yukina?" asked another boy. He was sitting in front of Kagome, next to Shuichi, and across from Kuwabara. He wore a tight white shirt that hugged him and light blue skinny jeans. His black hair was grease back with a few strands in the front with honey colored eyes. This man was also built well and had an aura was someone that was strong. He turned to Kagome with a grin. "Name's Yusuke Urameshi," he said as he looked away from her, knowing that he could easily get lost in her bright sapphire eyes.

Kuwabara rubbed his head and laughed nervously. Shuichi looked to his other friend, who was leaning against the wall. Kagome followed his gaze and saw another young man wearing all black. He was wearing a tight black shirt that looked to be cut off on the sleeves and pants that were tucked into his boots. He had his arms crossed over his chest and looked highly annoyed to be in this room but his eyes—his blood red eyes were staring at Kagome, who was watching him. His hair stuck straight up with white highlights in the front. He also wore a white headband that looked to be covering something because Kagome could feel power coming from there. Shuichi turned to Kagome and noticed that she was staring, almost like she knew something. "Kagome," he said as he got her to look at him. "That's Hiei."

Kagome nodded and tilted her head with another bright smile. "Well, it's nice to meet everyone," she said happily as Shizuru nudged her in the arm. Kagome turned to her.

Shizuru looked over to Yusuke. "Yusuke," she said as he turned his annoyed glared to her. "Kagome is your neighbor."

"Really…? I thought that she was just some friend of yours," he said as Shizuru kicked him. "Ow!" he emphasized as he rubbed where she kicked him; in the arm.

"You sure are violent…" Kagome said with a laugh as Shizuru turned to her with a wicked grin.

"When you have a baby brother, then you have to be violent," she answered as she watched her brother glare at her. Kagome suddenly looked confused.

"I have a baby brother and I'm not violent with him."

"Did I mention that my baby brother rarely went to school and picked fights with everyone?"

Kagome looked like she was thinking for a moment and then burst into laughter. "I left my mother with my brother. He's trying to go for the bad boy look and it's just not working," she said as she tried to breathe again. Shizuru laughed and then the room was suddenly filled with laughter. All but one was laughing; Hiei just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"How old is your brother?" Shizuru asked as Kagome slowly stopped laughing.

"Eighteen."

She pointed to Kuwabara. "Okay, well, you see that thing, he skipped classes with Yusuke and wasted his smarts on fighting," she said as Kagome turned to Kuwabara as he continued to glare at his sister.

"I'm right here, you know!" he yelled out as Kagome laughed again.

"Kuwabara doesn't have any smarts. Who the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke said as he watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye go into a fit of laughter. He joined with her when he realized what he said.

"He's got smarts… he just doesn't use them well," his sister said with a straight face.

"Hn."

"Look here shorty, no one asked you!"

"I didn't say anything," he answered calmly with a glare to make him shut up; although, he knew it wouldn't work.

Kagome couldn't stop laughing and eventually she fell off the chair she was sitting on, which got Yusuke to laugh more. "You guys are hilarious!" she said as she held her sides.

Yusuke opened his eyes and his eyes widened as a perverted grin was placed on his face. He whistled. "Who knew that the girl next door wore lace!" Kagome sat up and blushed hard, no longer laughing. Yusuke got whacked over the head by Kuwabara. He glared at him. "What'cha do that for?"

"It's not nice to look up a girl's skirt."

"I didn't look up… it was just there!"

"You're a pervert."

"I can totally agree with this," Yusuke said with his grin still on his face.

"I should've warned you about Yusuke," Shizuru said to Kagome as she helped her up and back on the chair.

"It's not like I haven't dealt with my fair share of perverts," Kagome said as they looked at her. "What, I've been kidnapped before, almost raped, and does tortured count?" They stared in disbelief.

"Dang… you have to have someone protecting you a lot, don't you?" asked Yusuke as she blinked. "Maybe moving here was a bad idea. There's some crazy shit that goes on in this building and or this city."

"Anywhere is better than where I was."

"I understand that but um… maybe you should just go back there. I mean, if you can handle gang violence and demons…" He covered his mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that…"

"Don't worry, I handle myself. I mean, gang violence is a pain… no, I take that back, demons are worse," Kagome explained as Yusuke's jaw dropped.

"You know about demons?"

"Know about them? I got kidnapped by demons, traveled with them, and fought with them. Trust me, I know demons. Like how I know that Shuichi and Hiei are full demons and you, Yusuke, are a half-demon," she said as Shuichi's, Hiei's, and Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Damn, nothing can get by you."

"Yes and Yusuke, if you ever look up my skirt again, my fist will be down your throat," she threatened as she stood up and turned to Shizuru. "I'll see you around." She nodded and Kagome left to go back to her room.

"You think that that would actually happen? I mean her fist down my throat?"

"Yusuke, I think you should be careful around her," Shuichi said seriously.

"Look, Kurama, I'll be fine. I can handle myself just as much as she can handle herself. I'll be fine," Yusuke said as he waved him off.

"Come on, baby brother, we're leaving," Shizuru said as she grabbed Kuwabara's collar and left without him even getting a word in.

"Right," Kurama said as he placed on his shoes and left.

"You leaving Hiei?"

"What makes you think I'll stay with you?"

"Nothing…"

"As long as you don't fall in love with her, you'll be fine," he said as he opened the sliding glass door.

"But wouldn't falling in love mean that I have to like her?"

"The smell of your arousal is a dead giveaway that you have feelings for the human," With that said, Hiei jumped and disappeared into the night.

"My what?"

Next door, Kagome was moving her mattress into her empty room. She sighed. It was so quiet that it irk her to no end. She placed the mattress down on the ground and coughed when it made dust fly. She would be setting up her bed tomorrow but right now she didn't feel like going to sleep. There wasn't a TV or computer in her room and she didn't have a phone to call anyone. She wished for some strange reason that she could go back over to Yusuke's apartment but knew that that wouldn't happen, even if she did feel drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She sighed again and walked into the small kitchen. She opened the fridge and was surprised to see a cake—one that her mother obviously made—saying congrats on your new place. The cake was huge and for a second, wondered how she would eat it all…

She suddenly got an idea. She looked down at her watch; it was only ten thirty at night. She opened her front door and walked two steps and knocked on Yusuke's door. She waited a minute before Yusuke answered the door, shirtless. He looked at her and saw the blush on her cheeks. "You need something?" he asked as Kagome stared up to him.

"I have a huge cake in my room… So, I was wondering if you would like to come and eat it with me."

Yusuke blinked. He wasn't expecting her to ask that. "Sure," he said as Kagome smiled. He grabbed a shirt randomly from off the couch and placed it on as he followed her to her place. Yusuke walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked around the empty apartment and noticed that her apartment was bigger than his. He found that completely unfair.

Kagome picked up the large cake and brought it over to the table. She set it down and then walked back to her small kitchen. She grabbed a knife, two forks, and two plates. "I have a feeling that neither of us will be able to finish this thing…" she said as Yusuke laughed.

"Maybe I should've had Hiei stay with me for a couple more minutes," he said as Kagome looked at him confused. "Hiei loves sweet things, so this cake would be to his liking."

"Think you can get him?"

"Well, let's see, you would have your slice of cake and I would have mine… Hiei would have the rest of it," Yusuke said as Kagome's eyes popped. "Like I said, Hiei loves sweets."

"Dang, I mean, I love sweet things too but I could never finish this big of a cake by myself." Kagome cut herself a piece and then grabbed Yusuke's plate and cut him one too. She gave the plate to him as she leaned against the couch, happily eating her mother's cake.

"So, how do you know demons?" Yusuke asked as Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. Well, that was definitely one way to start a new conversation.

"Well, why do you hang out with demons?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't care, I asked you second." They glared at each other before they burst into laughter. Kagome grinned. "What I'm about to tell you is going to be very farfetched."

"It can't be as bad as my story but go on," he said as he leaned back and got in a comfortable position.

"Okay, on my fifteenth birthday, I fell down a magic well." Yusuke's face dropped as he placed his plate down on the table. "Mistress Centipede had grabbed me and brought me five hundred years into the past. Apparently, I had the Shikon no Tama in me and the demon wanted it." Kagome lifted up her shirt and showed him a scar as Yusuke stared at it. "This scar is proof the demon bit me. When she did bite me, a jewel popped out of my flesh and confused the hell out of me." She put her shirt back down.

"Okay, now I'm just going to give you a rundown." Yusuke nodded slowly. "There was a big bad spider demon named Naraku, who we were after. By we, I mean, me—the Shikon guardian and miko, Inuyasha—a half-demon mislead by Naraku, Miroku—a monk with a cursed hand, Sango—a demon slayer trying to a avenge her brother and her two tailed cat demon, Shippo—a fox demon tagging along with me, Kouga—a wolf demon getting revenge from his slaughtered pack, and Lord Sesshomaru—Inuyasha's full demon half brother trying to kill Naraku because he took something of his. We defeated Naraku after we lost some of our comrades, the jewel went back into me, and I came back here to start a new life."

Yusuke's jaw had dropped with his eyes wide. "Damn…" he dragged the word out. "And here I thought I was bad…" Kagome grinned and giggled. "Okay… hold on," he said as he thought about how he was going to phrase his story. "Okay, when I was fourteen, I saved a young boy from getting hit by a car, thus I died. It was a little weird, seeing as I was hovering over my body… Anyways, I got brought to the Spirit World where Koenma—son of King Enma and ruler of the Spirit World, said that I did something unexpected and that they didn't have a place for me yet…" Kagome giggled. "So, I went through a series of tests to gain back my life. Once I got my life back, I was given the title of 'Spirit Detective,' which is someone that goes after supernatural activity in the human world."

"Dang," she said.

"Hey, you gave me a rundown; I'm giving you my story."

"And I'm all ears." She smiled as he grinned.

"Anyways, my first assignment was to gather three artifacts that were stolen from the Underworld, this is also where I met Hiei and Kurama. After I gathered them, I went to go get training from Master Genkai, who put multiple people through tests to see who was the best one to… I'm just going to say to earn her respect and training. I got Genkai's training and then got involved with another case. After that case, I got involved with the Dark Tournament." Kagome tilted her head to the side. "The Dark Tournament is a tournament that demons hold to see who's the strongest. There was a guy name Toguro—he was the biggest pain in my ass and I thought no one could get worse than him. A man named Sakyo had planned that he was going to create a large hole to the Demon World… Well, I defeated Toguro, won the tournament, escaped with my life when the stadium started to crumple, and went home."

"So what happened next? I mean, obviously something happened next because that's not the end of it," Kagome said as Yusuke nodded while grinning.

"Oh, it's not the end of it," he said. "I started going back to school with little rest and whatnot, when these three punks decided that they were going to kidnap me." Kagome looked shocked for a second, and then regained her calm. "My friends rescued me only for me to find out that it was only a test and that there was a big ass problem. The problem was named Shinobu Sensui. He was a bigger pain in the ass than Toguro. Sensui collected six other people to help him from where Sakyo left off. Sensui wanted to open the portal to the Demon World and cause genocide to the human race, which to me sounded like it was unbelievable. So, the other six that he collected, my friends and I slowly started defeating them one at a time.

"When it came to my fight with Sensui, he told me that he had seven personalities, which was _not_ good. Koenma came and tried to stop Sensui—he failed though. Sensui killed me." Kagome's jaw dropped. "Yep, and Sensui went through the portal to the Demon World. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were not pleased with me dead and went after Sensui. I heard bits and pieces while dead… Spirit World's SDF—Spirit Defense Force, came to close the portal and told Koenma that I was part demon." Kagome's eyes lit up. "Apparently, one of my ancestors was some powerful demon named Raizen. I got reborn and traveled to the Demon World, where Raizen took over my body and killed Sensui without me knowing what I was doing.

"Okay, so I came back here, was told that I was stripped of being Spirit Detective and that King Enma had ordered that I be captured and killed because he was afraid of my demon blood or something along those lines. Obviously that didn't happen if I'm talking to you right now. Genkai told me to go see the first Spirit Detective ever and get advice from her. I got the advice that I needed but then people from the Demon World came to her house and asked for me. They explained to me that their King was dying because of starvation. If their King died, everything that he worked on would go into hell. His followers wanted me to visit him. Also, apparently, I'm his son…" Kagome squealed as he looked at her funny. "Okay, they gave me a week to decide if I wanted to go or not. I had already made my decision to go and when the week was over, I went through the portal—the one that Sensui had made, with the help of the SDF—reopening it for me. I found Raizen's followers waiting for me there.

"They brought me to Raizen's tower and or territory. I met him for the first time and I was still anger at him because he had taken over my body, so I fought him, lost, and got badly injured. It was around that time that I learned of the other two rulers, Mukuro and Yomi. I trained very hard for one month and fought my father one last time. When I got up to the tower, Raizen was _extremely_ hungry and went after me. He didn't get very far but he did manage to throw us both out of the tower. He explained to me how he met a human woman and his version of his semi love story. Pretty much, he fucked her and then left… Anyway, Raizen died right in front of me and I had to tell his followers that he wasn't alive anymore, but that I had inherited his territory."

"Aww, that sucks… well, the part that he died," Kagome said with a sad smile.

"It was okay. I only knew him for a bit, so it wasn't like he affected me or anything. So, I then trained for one year and after that year was up, I marched straight over to Yomi's territory and declared that Raizen died and that I was going to hold a tournament. The tournament was to decide who was going to rule over the Demon World. The term would only last three years and then it would be held again. It was only to help with the peace from the Demon World and the Human World, so that there wouldn't be any more fighting. In the end, I lost to Yomi. Mukuro lost to Enki, who is now the peacemaker at the moment and might I add, that every time he fights, he wins..." Yusuke rolled his eyes and continued, "I stayed in the Demon World for little while and then went home—end of story."

Kagome whistled and blinked. "Damn," she said with her jaw dropped slightly. "So, what are you doing now?"

"Guy without job. Guy can't get hired," he said as Kagome laughed.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say that no matter how many times I say that I'm not the guy from when I was fourteen and that it was all in the past, no one seems to believe me," Yusuke explained. "What about you? Do you have a job?"

"Well, no but I hope I can get one."

"Trust me, you can get a job. They don't know you; they know me." They laughed for a bit until Kagome yawned. "I'll take that as a 'I should get going.' I'll see you around," he said as he grabbed his plate and brought it to the sink as Kagome brought the cake and placed it in the fridge.

"Night Yusuke," Kagome said with another yawn.

He smiled at her. "Night," he said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

**A/N: Reviews are loved! I for some reason was to lazy to explain Kagome's story and yet, I wasn't lazy when writing Yusuke's...**


	2. Naraku, Sensui, and Itsuki Oh my!

**Next Door to You**

**Chapter Two**

**Naraku, Sensui, and Itsuki. Oh my!**

She sat up fast with sweat pouring down her face and down into her chest. She was breathing hard as she clenched her shirt. "Oh, it was just a dream…" she said to herself as she swung her legs over her bed. She lifted herself up and off the bed and walked into her bathroom. Kagome took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked back into her room and searched through boxes to find the right outfit to wear today. She pulled out a red sleeveless shirt that stopped a little above her naval. She then found a pair of black skinny jeans with holes at the knees. She put them on after she searched for some underwear and a bra and then used her towel to dry her hair.

Kagome looked through a bag and pulled out her hair brush and starting brushing her hair until it was totally straight. "Now, time for shopping!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her bag, the keys to her car, and opened her door only to find Yusuke fiddling with his shoe. She raised her eyebrow in question to him as he lifted himself and stared down to Kagome. "Rock in your shoe?"

Yusuke looked away. "Maybe… where are you going? It's not even noon," he said as she smiled.

"I have to do shopping. I mean, I can't live on cake… no matter how good it is," she answered. "See ya!" She started walking down the hallway as Yusuke followed her. Kagome twisted her body around. "You want something?"

"Can I go with you?"

"You wanna come _grocery_ shopping with _me_?"

"I've got nothing better to do and I never have food in my apartment," Yusuke said with a shrug as Kagome shook her head.

"Okay, fine." She walked off as they walked down the five flights of stairs. When she started heading off in a different direction than Yusuke, he grabbed her arm and looked at her weirdly. "What are you doing? My car's this way." She pointed to her right.

"The store is like three or four blocks from here. It's not a far walk," he told her as she thought for a moment. "Plus, if you buy a lot of things, I can help you carry them." He flash her a smile as she nodded and he led her down the streets of Shibuya. They had only been walking for about ten minutes when someone stopped them. "What do you want?" he growled out as Kagome watched with curiosity.

"Urameshi, I want my fight," some guy said as he glared at Yusuke.

"And I want you to go away. Can't you see that I'm busy?"

The guy looked to Kagome and then grinned. "You can take your slut away after my fight." Kagome's eye twitched and she stepped in front of Yusuke. She walked over to the guy, placed a hand on his shoulder, and kicked him in the crotch. He held himself as he fell to the ground in pain.

"The next time you call me a slut, that will not be the only thing you get," Kagome threatened as she walked past him and continued walking down the streets with Yusuke trying to catch up to her.

When he caught up to her, he stared at her with amusement. "What the fuck was that?" he questioned as Kagome grinned. He never did get an answer but a smirk instead. He placed his hands in his pockets as he watched Kagome carefully. She was interesting; he'd give her that much and he wanted to know more about her. He had only known her for a day; maybe a bit less and was already wondering what it would be like if he knew her better.

Yusuke led her to the store and walked into it with Kagome behind him with a cart. People stare at mostly Yusuke and moved fast to get out of his way. Kagome noticed this and laughed in her head that they were actually afraid of Yusuke. Kagome grabbed a couple things quickly off the selves. Cereal, peanut butter and jelly, bread, ramen, and chips. She then went over to the frozen section and grabbed; frozen pizza, some birthday cake ice cream, random frozen dinners that she thought sounded good, and some sea food; shrimp and a lobster. Yusuke just watched with interest as she led them to the dairy isle. He watched as she picked up milk, butter, yogurt, and eggs. He laughed when she got annoyed that she had to turn around and go over to the meats. She chose the meats that looked decent; she picked up beef, boneless chicken breast, and a steak. "You think that's enough?" she asked as they walked over to the check out.

"You have enough that would last you a month…" he answered as Kagome giggled. She quickly paid as she picked up three bags but Yusuke beat her to everything else. "What, I'm stubborn. I like making things in one trip."

"I'm not weak. I can carry more than three bags," she said as she glared at him. He only glanced at her and started walking back to the apartment. She mumbled something along the lines of stubborn half-demons, which he laughed at—knowing that he just got away with carrying everything else. One would think that he wouldn't want to carry anything at all but he was being completely nice and wanted to help her.

"I never said that you were weak," he said as she repeated his words back to him in a mocking tone and looked away, angrily. "You sure have a way with people, don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…"

Kagome glared at him as she looked forwards and stopped moving when she saw a familiar face. The person saw her and grinned, walking towards her. Yusuke looked at her and then turned to see what she was looking at. There was man walking in their general direction. He was wearing all black—something that made Yusuke think of Hiei. He was wearing a long black trench coat that was open and swaying side to side as he walked with a black undershirt. He wore black and red Tripp pants with chains hanging off and black combat boots. His hair was really long; stopping a little passed his waist. When he stopped in front of them, they both caught his red eyes mocking them. Kagome almost dropped her bags on the ground with her shaking hands. "W-what… you're dead… we killed you…" Yusuke looked at Kagome with wide eyes and knew that this person wasn't any friend of hers.

"Technically you did kill me but that was in the past. I got reborn but I'm not evil," he said as he watched Kagome drop her bags, her items falling out of the bags. "Lord Sesshomaru sent me to tell you that his castle is under attack by Inuyasha."

"Huh… why would Inuyasha attack Sesshomaru?" Yusuke was looking back and forth between them and finally set down the bags on the ground.

"Well, Inuyasha got transformed into a full-demon and has no control over himself. The Tetsusaiga broke, sheath and all, so it can no longer protect him. Lord Sesshomaru thought that Kikyo was behind this but it turns out that Kikyo is still very much dead. Now, you remember the alliance that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made together?" Kagome nodded. "Why would Inuyasha break it?"

"Oh… my… god, someone else _is_ behind it… but Naraku, I can't deal with this," she said as Yusuke's eyes popped. "I just started a new life… and I'm tired. I don't want any more of this." Naraku's expression softened, which was weird for Kagome.

"I understand that," he paused. "But Lord Sesshomaru needs your help. This would be the last time you have to deal with any of this."

Kagome shook her head. "No… I'm sorry. I can't."

"Didn't you have a dream about this?" Kagome looked at him with her mouth open slightly. "You watched as you did nothing as Inuyasha pulled limb from limb of everyone that you loved. The scene changed and you were suddenly in a field of darkness. Inuyasha stood in front you with lust to kill but never did he once kill you. You're the key to all of this, Kagome. You hold Inuyasha's life in your hands and you will control him and bring him back to his senses," Naraku explained as Kagome fell to the ground in horror.

"How did you… know about that…?" she managed to ask without looking at him.

Naraku bent down to her and placed his hand on her cheek. He got her to look at him; she had tears threatening to spill over. "It doesn't matter how I knew that, what matters is if you'll help. I'll come back in three days to know your answer. I hope you make the right one," he said as he suddenly vanished and Yusuke bent down to Kagome.

"Hey, it's okay," Yusuke said as he tried to comfort her. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll help you out with this problem." Kagome looked up at him as her tears finally released and she started crying. He shushed her. "It's okay… Everything will be okay." She nodded slightly as rubbed the tears out of her face. She grabbed the fallen items and placed them back in the bags as she picked them up as well as herself. She balanced herself with the help from Yusuke as she watched him pick up the rest of the bags.

They got back to the apartment and Yusuke helped Kagome to put away everything. Once everything was away in its rightful place, Kagome went over to her couch and fell face down against it. She grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath her head. She turned her head to the left and saw Yusuke grabbing a chair and as he sat down; he crossed his right leg over his left. "So, this Naraku fellow, wasn't he the bad guy in your story?" Kagome nodded as Yusuke looked like he was thinking. "What was the alliance?"

Kagome looked at him sadly as she sighed. "Well, it was Inuyasha's idea because he wanted to stop fighting with his brother, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha said that if he helps in guarding parts of Sesshomaru's territory than Sesshomaru would give him a place to stay and gave him the position as a top guard. Inuyasha was doing very well in guarding the place and Sesshomaru was so impressed that he also made his brother second in command." Kagome paused to wipe the tears away from her face. "But from what I heard from Naraku… it just doesn't add up. Inuyasha would never do anything to break his trust with Sesshomaru; not after all the years and work he made to get it."

"Okay, I think I understand. So, how would you get Inuyasha to listen to you?" he asked as Kagome sat up as she held the pillow close to her. "I mean, how would you get Inuyasha back to his original state?"

"I don't know. The only power that I have against him is that I can subdue him because of the necklace that he has," she said as Yusuke raised his eyebrow in question as he crossed his arms over his chest. "When I first met Inuyasha, he wanted the Shikon no Tama—the one that was inside me and taken out by Mistress Centipede—because it would make him stronger and a full-demon. I grabbed the jewel and ran away from him; of course he followed me because I had what he wanted. An elder woman named Kaede made a necklace and it formed around Inuyasha's neck. She told me that I had to say a word to get it to work. So, the first word that came out of my mouth was 'sit.'" She giggled when she remembered him falling down and into a river. "Naraku said that I was the key to this mess but I have no idea how or why."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "That's not going to be much help. That could easily stop him for a couple minutes but whoever is behind in controlling him, could without difficulty make it so that what you do wouldn't do very much. Is there anything else that could possibly help him?"

"Well, there is the Tetsusaiga, it's Inuyasha's sword, which keeps him under control from transforming into his full demon self but Naraku said that it broke," she explained as she placed her chin on the top of the pillow and sighed.

"There's got to be a sword smith around, right? They could easily fix it," Yusuke said as Kagome brought her head up with eyes full of hope.

"Yusuke, you're a genius!" she exclaimed happily.

"I am? I mean, of course I am. Why am I?"

"There's a demon sword smith named Totosai. He made Inuyasha's sword when he broke it once before! Now, if only Naraku would get here…" she said as there was a knock on her sliding glass door. They both looked over and saw none other than Naraku. Their jaws dropped as Kagome got up and walked over to the door. She opened it. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

"You rang?" he asked with a goofy grin. "You said you needed me right?"

"Well, yeah but I wasn't expecting you back. I thought that you said that you would be coming back in three days?" Kagome explained as he nodded. He walked into the apartment and noticed Yusuke glaring at him—almost like he didn't trust him…

"Yes, I did say that but you called for me and so, I came here."

"Okay, whatever," she said as she walked back over to her couch and sat down. Naraku walked over to a wall near Yusuke and leaned against it. "So, Naraku, did you say you knew about the person behind controlling Inuyasha or not?"

"Well, when I came here first, I didn't know but then, I went back to Sesshomaru's castle and Sesshomaru told me who was behind it. I was surprised that he found out so fast… maybe it had something to do with fact that Sesshomaru did talk with the guy… Anyways, his name is Itsuki. He was someone that worked with a young man named Shinobu," Naraku explained as he watched from the corner of his eyes as Yusuke's eyes widened. "I take it you know who I'm talking about then?"

Yusuke nodded and then glared. "Shinobu is dead."

"Well, yes that's true but Itsuki isn't."

"Itsuki said that he was going to die because of some illness back when I killed Shinobu," Yusuke said as it was Naraku's turn to widen his eyes.

"So, you're the man that killed him… hmm, that makes it much better. Itsuki lied to you when he said that. He doesn't have any problems with his health. He brought Shinobu to another dimension and brought him back to life in that dimension. Those two are working together to control Inuyasha and because Inuyasha is an easy target, they were able to get away with it. Inuyasha has taken over three quarters of the Western Lands. The last part that Inuyasha needs is where Sesshomaru's castle is standing and then he will have all access." Kagome's eye twitched.

"Damn, those bastards!" She threw her arms in the air and sighed heavily. She turned her attention to Naraku. "You said that Inuyasha's sword broke, right?" Naraku nodded his head lightly. "Well, couldn't we get Totosai to make the Tetsusaiga full again? That way we could get control of Inuyasha," she said as Naraku placed his hand on his chin.

"I don't know but it is a good place to start," he said as he pulled out a phone from his pocket. Kagome stared at it and then laughed as Naraku glared at her. "Shut up…"

"Damn…" Kagome looked at Yusuke with worried eyes. "Now, I have to kill him all over again… I knew I should've killed Itsuki when I had the chance."

"Hey," she said as Yusuke looked at her with a glare. She flinched but continued her train of thought. "You said that everything would be okay and I trust you on that." Yusuke looked away with a faint blush that Naraku caught and grinned to himself. "We'll think of something." She smiled to him as he sighed.

They heard the sound of a phone closing and looked to Naraku. "Okay, so Sesshomaru said that going to Totosai's would be our best bet. He's going to go and get Tetsusaiga and then met us at Totosai's cave in a half hour," he said as Kagome nodded. She got up and went to her room to change into something better. Naraku then turned to Yusuke, who was looking away and glaring at the door. "You know, if you get Kagome now, you won't have a problem with her other suitors." Yusuke turned to Naraku quickly as he blinked.

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke eyed him.

"We're both demons here and we both know that you like her." He grinned at him.

"What possessed you to think that? I don't like her and you're crazy."

"You're attracted to her."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes," Naraku said in a singing voice.

"Fuck you. You're wrong. No."

"I am right, so yes." Kagome walked into the room.

"No, and I'm not letting you have the last say in this." Yusuke glared at him and didn't even notice that Kagome was right next to him, looking confused as ever.

"Yes, and I always have the last say in anything."

"Why don't you two drop what you're talking about and admit that I have the last say," Kagome said as she watched both Naraku and Yusuke jump as they looked at her. She was wearing a pair of bright red skinny jeans that could be seen a mile away with a white shirt and a fish net top over it. She had placed her hair in a high ponytail with a few loose strands hanging on the side of her face. "See, it got the two of you to shut up." She smiled at them. "What were you talking about anyways?"

"Nothing," Naraku said with a wicked grin that meant that they were indeed talking about something but Kagome let it slide. "We should get going." Kagome nodded and quickly placed on her shoes and grabbed her over-the-shoulder bag.

"Sesshomaru knows that Yusuke's coming right?"

"I don't have to go, Kagome." Kagome turned to Yusuke. "It's okay. Just make sure to come and get me when you're going after Itsuki and _Shinobu_…" He walked over to the front door, opened it, and closed it behind himself.

Kagome stared at the door for the longest time and then glared at Naraku, who took a step back. "What did you say to him?" she yelled out. Naraku held his hands in front of him and waved them as he laughed nervously. "What did you say to him?" she repeated only with a lot more anger.

"Uh… uh, well… Sesshomaru's waiting for us," he said, ignoring her glare. He grabbed her arm and they were suddenly at Totosai's cave. "See, I told you Sesshomaru was waiting." Naraku scurried over to Sesshomaru and sort of hid behind him as Sesshomaru looked at him weirdly and then turned his focus to the fuming girl.

"It's good to see you again, Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a slight bow to her. She only waved him off, which he found weird. Sesshomaru turned to Naraku, who looked up at him. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think that I did something?"

"Because Kagome has never been angry towards me, that's why," he answered as he followed Kagome into the cave. Naraku sighed heavily but followed after them.

"Hello, Totosai," said Kagome to the elder man. He stared at her with drooped eyes and nodded to her.

"What can I help you with, Lady Kagome?" he asked as he noticed Sesshomaru and Naraku. His eyes widened and he suddenly hid in the back on his cave. "Ah! Back away Lord Sesshomaru! I mean no harm!" He had his hands over his head as Kagome walked over to him. She bent down and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Totosai but I need help. Inuyasha's sword broke again and I need you to make it new again," Kagome explained as Totosai looked back to her. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and motioned him to give her the sword, which he did after understanding what she wanted. Kagome showed Totosai the Tetsusaiga as both his and her eyes widened at the damaged sword. The handle was intact but the blade was in four parts and the tip was missing. "Think you can fix it?"

"How did this happen?"

"Inuyasha was fighting back against two new enemies but he wasn't strong enough," Sesshomaru spoke up as Kagome nodded sadly.

"I can get it fix but who's going to give me a tooth?"

"I vote Naraku," Kagome said with annoyance in her voice.

"That's a bad idea," Sesshomaru told her as she scoffed.

"Fine, then I vote you." Kagome turned to Totosai. "Pull one of Sesshomaru's out and make sure it's painful." Kagome walked out of the cave as they watched her. Something was weird about her.

Totosai slowly looked to Sesshomaru, who was in front of him in seconds with a fang that he yanked out. He didn't feel much pain. "Let's just hope that Inuyasha can handle my strength. You have two days to complete this, Totosai," he ordered as he walked out with Naraku close behind him. Sesshomaru strolled over to Kagome, who was looking up to the sky. "Kagome, what is wrong with you?"

She didn't even look at him. She continued looking towards the sky as she heard Naraku yell out. She glanced over to see Sesshomaru standing over Naraku with his sword out and pointed to Naraku's neck. She smirked. "Oh come on, I didn't mean anything. I was only talking to Yusuke about him liking Kagome… don't hurt me!" he pleaded as Kagome's eyes widened. Yusuke liked her? When did this happen?

Sesshomaru pulled his sword away. "Who is Yusuke?"

"A friend," said Kagome as she watched Naraku get off the ground and dusted himself off. "He was going to come here with us but Naraku apparently said something that made him leave." She glared at Naraku with hate. "I want to go home, now!" Naraku nodded and touched her shoulder, instantly sending her back to her home. He sighed.

"You have some explaining to do."

"I know."

When Kagome was transported back to her apartment, she quickly left and knocked on Yusuke's door. Someone answered the door but it wasn't Yusuke. It was Shuichi. "Kagome, please come in," he said as he let her in. Shuichi led her to Yusuke's room, where they found Yusuke on his bed with his head in a pillow. "Are you trying to suffocate yourself?" Shuichi questioned with a small laugh.

"Leave me alone, Kurama," he said from within the pillow.

'_Kurama…? Wait, is that Shuichi?_' she thought for a moment but then shook it off. "I know a better way to suffocate yourself. It's called duct taping your nose and mouth," Kagome said as Yusuke looked up from his pillow. He wasn't expecting Kagome to be here. He remembered asking Kurama to come over… not Kagome. Why was she here?

"Don't give him any ideas," Kurama said as Kagome laughed.

"Like he would do it."

"You don't know Yusuke like I do."

"I know him well enough that he wouldn't be that stupid to end his life like that. Although, I can imagine him jumping off a cliff," she said as Kurama's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry… I'm terrible."

"What are you doing back so soon?" Yusuke asked as Kurama became confused.

"All we were doing was giving Totosai the sword. Sesshomaru is giving him two days to finish it and then we'll probably have to go and find Inuyasha," Kagome explained as Yusuke nodded ever so lightly. He was still a little confused as to why Kagome was in his room.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what Naraku said to you before you left."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes; not at her but at his pillow. "I told him that he was crazy."

"So, was what he said true?"

"No…"

"So, you're in denial?"

"No, maybe… I don't know!" Yusuke looked away. No one could fall in love after a day, right? He shook his head, knowing that that was true and yet not true at the same time.

Kagome giggled at him. "If it makes you feel any better than I like you too," she said as Yusuke's and Kurama's jaws dropped. Kurama finally understood what they were talking about.

"You… you… what?" he stuttered as Kagome's giggle turned into laughter.

"You're so adorable," she said as he blushed and looked away from her. Kurama's laughter joined Kagome's as Yusuke's eye twitched.

"You know what, screw both of you. Some friends you are," he mumbled out, which got Kagome to laugh harder. He glared at her.

Kurama slowly regained his calm after a couple of minutes and then got serious. "Yusuke, what exactly is going on? What is Kagome talking about?"

"You remember Sensui, right?" Kurama nodded; not liking where this was going. "He's been brought back to life. Sensui and Itsuki are working together again and they trying to gain the Western Lands."

"Wait, the Western Lands? You mean Lord Sesshomaru's territory?" Kagome nodded to him, which he caught. "That's not good at all. The West hasn't been taken over yet, right?"

"Well, not all of it. Itsuki is controlling a half-demon named Inuyasha and Inuyasha has been doing his bidding. He has taken over three quarters of the Western Lands," Kagome explained as Kurama's eyes widened. "We thought that if we can get Inuyasha's sword back in possession because Inuyasha was turned into a full-demon then maybe Inuyasha will be able to go back to normal."

"It's not that easy," he said as Kagome waited for him to continue. "I know of Inuyasha. He's the half-brother to Lord Sesshomaru, correct?" Kagome moved her head up and down. "Well, Itsuki is a demon that can control different dimensions and demons. If Inuyasha is under his control—as you say—then there might not be a way to get him back to his original state."

"No…" She just lost the only hope that she had. "He'll go back to normal, right? Please tell me you're wrong…"

Kurama shook his head. "I wish I was but he may never be normal again. Although, the only way to get Inuyasha out of Itsuki's control is to kill Inuyasha."

"What?" Kagome was now shaking and wanting nothing more than to crawl in a hole. This could not be happening, especially to Inuyasha. Was there really no other way to help him?

"Kurama, is there something that we could do? I mean, I know that I'm going to have to fight Sensui again but maybe you, Hiei, and Kuwabara could fight Itsuki while Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Naraku go after Inuyasha?" Yusuke said as Kurama turned to him. He did make a good plan but there was something that would be their downfall. As to what it would be, he didn't know.

"That is a good idea but I think something will lead to death. It's obvious that Itsuki and Sensui have gotten stronger and we may not be able to defeat them this time. There is something telling me that this will end poorly," Kurama explained as Yusuke bent his head down. He knew that Kurama was right but there had to be something that they could do, right?

Kagome was in deep thought. She was thinking that maybe her powers would be enough; she did train under Kikyo and Kaede for months and had gotten better. She also learned how to sword fight from Inuyasha and hand-to-hand combat from Sango but she knew in the pit of her stomach that that wouldn't be enough. She did know how to revive someone though, so that made things a bit easier if someone was going to die or was already dead.

When Yusuke said that Sensui was a bigger to him than Toguro, she knew that Sensui was a lot stronger than anyone she's ever fought. She also knew that the Shikon was no longer going to help her with anything because it was back in her but maybe that was exactly what she had to do. She thought that maybe if she took the Shikon back out from her side then maybe it could grant her enough power. She shook her head; knowing that that was a stupid idea.

The Shikon was in her now and it would help her with her powers and help defeat those that needed to be taken down. She was getting nowhere. She then thought about Sesshomaru. He was really powerful and she remember when he taught her to get her speed up. When she finished his training, she was as fast as he was and that was using his demon speed. He now had his Bakusaiga and because it was made from him, he was extremely powerful. If he helped her go after Inuyasha then maybe they could work this to their advantage but wait, he no longer had his Tenseiga or Tokijin. She scratched that thought and then went to Naraku. He may only be a half-demon but he could make puppets and have incarnations that were pretty powerful when she thought about it. He would probably be their best bet if the Tetsusaiga plan doesn't work out.

Her mind then went to her other friends; the ones that she knew would still be alive. There was Kouga and Ayame. Those two could be distractions because they move fast. Even without the Shikon shards in Kouga's legs, he was still pretty damn fast and still able to kick ass when it came to that.

She thought about bringing back the Band of Seven. That would give seven more allies and help in defeating Itsuki and Sensui. Bankotsu was one hell of a demon, especially with that sword of his. Then there was Jakotsu—she liked him the best and that snake blade that he had. He moved fast but his blade moved faster and was able to cut through anything. She brightened when she thought about that. _'Let's see, that's two so far…'_ she thought. Okay, then there was Suikotsu, the one that was a doctor and a cold hearted killer. That sure is an interesting combination. He was fast in slicing his enemies, so Kagome decided that he would be good to have on her side.

Mukotsu, Kagome shuddered thinking about him. Although, he was another good ally to have. He had skills with poisons and some very good skills at that. As much as Kagome wanted nothing to do with him, she considered him. Renkotsu, a man that worked with fire. He could easily make a fire ring and try trapped the pair with the help from the poison master. That would definitely make an explosion… but not so big of an explosion like Ginkotsu would. He was like a living tank with weapons at his every command. She grinned when she thought about what fun she would have. He was very useful. And last was Kyokotsu but Kagome knew that he wouldn't be much help. Kouga had easily defeated him before, so she wouldn't bother reviving him.

She thought for another minute about how she would revive them and then shrugged. She would figure it out when she got to their graves. Right now, that would make nine allies. If she included the others, it would be a total of fifteen. So it would fifteen against three. Yep, that sounded fair. "Would Hiei and Kuwabara be able to help?" she asked after ten minutes of silence. They had been waiting for her to come out of her trance…

"Well, duh. Hiei loves fighting almost as much as he loves sweets," Yusuke said with a laugh. "And Kuwabara has a sword that can cut through dimensions, which is so helpful in this case."

"Indeed," Kurama agreed as he leaned against the door frame.

"Okay, that's good. I think I can recruit about nine other people to help with the fight," Kagome told them. "I actually think we can win this now."

Yusuke stared at her. Kagome was becoming more and more interesting by the second and he couldn't wait to find out more about her. She did admit that she liked him, so he might as well figure out something. "You sound so sure."

"That's because I am sure. I might actually have a plan," she said as she sat down next to Yusuke on his bed. "I met some interesting people when I was in the Feudal Era. I mean, I might have to revive a couple of people but that doesn't take so long."

"Revive?" asked Kurama and Yusuke. They looked at each other and then back to Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "Yep, I have to revive some people, some very useful people. They can help us defeat Sensui and Itsuki."

"If you say so," Yusuke said, sounding not as sure as he would like as he leaned against the wall with his leg somewhat over his bed.

**A/N: Wow, I only started two days ago and I have already finished the second chapter. Stories are just popping into my head like that and I still need to work on 'Made for You' I swear I'm almost done! *panics* Anyways, please review! **


End file.
